


Full Moon (2jae)

by honeyxiumin



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Cute, Day6 - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mates, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Shy Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Twilight References, Werewolf Mates, day6 are vampires, human!youngjae, jaebum and mark and Jackson and yugyeom are werewolves, like there are a lot of twilight references I'm sorry sisters, no one in got7 dies hehe, slight angst, wolf!jaebum, youngjae and bambam and jinyoung are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Youngjae knew that Werewolves were just mythical creatures made up by someone to scare other people.He knew they weren't supposed to be real but he was proven wrong.





	Full Moon (2jae)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so it's another 2jae story but I promise I'm going to finish this one sisters :) 
> 
> I will mention that I do not really plan to rush into things and I am going to be very descriptive because I have to be now and I really hope you all like that.

_Choi Youngjae's P.O.V._

I stared out the car window as we drove through the small town surrounded by an endless forest.

This is where I will be spending most of my time now.

In this small town.

My parents decided to get a divorce after being together for so long. Their marriage was rough and rocky. They were only staying together for the sake of me and my siblings.

But now I'm the last one left and it's my last year in high school so they decided to finally split.

They ended on good terms.

Good enough terms that they let me decide who I wanted to stay with.

And of course being the mother's boy I am, I chose my mom.

And with choosing her came the fact that we would also be moving out of state. It wasn't anything personal as she put it. She just wanted to get away.

And I don't blame her.

So she got a new job and got us an affordable place somewhere in a quiet area.

Once everything was official, we packed everything up and left.

And here we are.

In this new town with a population of maybe 800 and surrounded by an endless amount of trees.

"Youngjae honey, we are almost there."

She drove down a quiet street surrounded by nothing but forest on both sides. Barely any houses were back here.

She finally turned and pulled into a long driveway and there stood our new home.

It was a two-story house painted white with plenty of windows all around. Which was good in my case because the view around here was astonishing.

She put the car in park and took the keys out. She turned to me and smiled.

"I chose this house because of the area and I know how you love photography so much so I thought it would be perfect for you."

I smiled wide. "I love it, mom. It's perfect for us."

We both got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

She took out a key and unlocked the door. "Now I've already had the furniture and everything put in each room so you'll just have to decorate however you like."

I nodded, walking inside behind her as she opened the door.

I looked around. "It looks cozy mom, just like home."

She turned to me. "Our new home. Come one, let me show you where your room is."

I followed her upstairs and to the door at the end of the hall.

 "My room will be the first door so if you need me, I'll just be down the hall. This second door is the bathroom. And finally, this last door at the end of the hall is your new room!"

She opened it, moving aside so I could walk in.

I let out a gasp.

There's a huge window that covers most of the wall leading out to the view of the forest. The view looked so much better from up here.

"It's so beautiful mom."

I turned around and hugged her.

She patted my back.

"Okay baby, let's hurry and bring all these boxes in so I can take a nap. All that driving wore me out."

I nodded and followed her back downstairs and outside.

We went back and forth, carrying boxes into the house from the car.

I noticed how tired she looked as we put her last box in her room.

"Hey, why don't you go ahead and relax and I'll carry the rest in."

She frowned slightly. "Are you sure honey?" I nodded. "Yes, besides there are only four left and they are mine. Just lay down. I can handle it."

She smiled and nodded, walking downstairs with me and laying on the couch.

One by one I carried each box in and up to my room.

As I grabbed the last box from the car, I heard a rustling noise coming from the woods.

I looked over, watching a deer walk out.

I smiled, I wished I had my camera on me to take a photo but it's in one of the boxes upstairs.

I closed the car door, setting the box down to lock the car.

I put the car keys back in my pocket and turned to look at the deer again.

It was looking at me now.

Its ears twitched slightly before turning quickly to look at the woods. I heard a loud rustling sound like something was running towards us.

I watched the deer run in a panic.

The rustling noise only got louder and sounded close. I quickly picked up my box and ran inside, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

I didn't want to know what was out there.

I looked at my mom and made sure she was still asleep before going upstairs. I set my box down and started unpacking all my things.

When I was finally done putting my room the way I wanted it, I walked over to the window and noticed the sun was setting behind the trees.

The sky was a beautiful peachy color, mixed with vibrant orange and yellow colors that the sun radiated as it began setting behind the trees.

I quickly grabbed my camera and made my way to the window, fixing the lens to focus on the sunset before snapping a picture.

I looked at the photo and smiled.

Perfect.

I looked back outside, my eyes wondering all around.

It seems like the woods here never end.

My eye landed on something black near the edge of the woods like it was hiding and trying not to be seen.

I frowned, taking my camera and zooming in but when I looked, it was gone.

I looked up from my camera, nothing was there.

"Youngjae honey! I made dinner!"

"Coming!"

I set my camera down and made my way downstairs and to the kitchen.

Mom set a plate down in front of me with two slices of pizza on it.

"I know it's not much for our first dinner here but tomorrow after work I am going to go grocery shopping."

 I smiled and nodded. "That's fine and pizza is perfect! I love it!"

She smiled at me, sitting down across from me as we both begin to eat.

"So for school, I figured I could take you in the mornings but after school, you might have to take the bus home." I nodded. "That's fine with me, I'll just listen to music." She nodded.

"Just make sure you tell me when you get here so I know you're safe."

"Of course mom. I might go adventure in the woods and take some photos if that's okay with you."

"That's fine honey, just don't go too far and watch out for animals. I heard that wolves like to run around here."

Wolves.

Maybe that's what I heard and saw earlier.

But why would they be so close to our home?

Maybe it was just looking for the deer.

"I'll be careful."

She smiled.

We finished eating and made our ways to our own rooms, bidding each other a 'goodnight'.

I changed into my pajamas and looked outside.

I had a nice view of all the stars. They were shining so bright.

I couldn't help but smile.

I was too caught up in staring at the stars that I almost missed the yellow eyes staring back at me from the woods.

Same spot as where I saw the black figure from earlier.

I made eye contact with them.

Staring into those eyes made me feel different.

And one thing I didn't feel was fear.

I closed the curtains quickly and hoped into bed.

Maybe my minds playing tricks on me.

I sighed and shook my head.

But as soon as I closed my eyes, all I could see were those yellow eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Jaebum will appear soon but I'm just taking it slow lol
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
